Harry Potter Drabbles
by rahsax
Summary: Just some Drabbles / One-shots I wrote in the Harry Potter books I got from a Harry Potter show bag. Mainly Drarry but other pairings / gen may be included. Warnings inside.
1. Secret Allies

**Ok, I was at this massive Fair/Show that goes around Australia (EKKA for all you Australians) And I got the Harry Potter show bag (as every Harry Potter nerd does) and in it there was a book and some pencils & quill pen… so after staring at it for a few minutes I decided to write Harry Potter fanfcion in it. Here are the results. Most of these fics will be Drarry but there will be the odd other pairing / gen ones.**

**Disclaimer: When I do eventually write my own series I will write fanfiction for it… but I haven't written my own series yet; so I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: Slash, Dark-Lords, any other warnings will be placed at the start of chapters I hope you enjoy**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**Secret Allies**

Harry couldn't help but be happy, the final battle was over, Voldemort was defeated, he had his old want back; all that was left was to go find the girl of his dreams, get married and live happily ever after.

… What was Draco going walking down the halls? ...

Harry knew he shouldn't follow. Draco was no threat anymore, when Harry thought about it he hadn't really been a threat for a while.

Harry knew he shouldn't follow, but he couldn't help but find himself walking down the corridor he had seen the Slytherin go down

He was quiet and tried his best to keep hidden, knowing that if Draco spotted him the blond would yell at him for it, and would attempt to encourage all sorts of rumors from it, and Harry had enough publicity without that, thank you very much.

He continued to follow the Slytherin wondering where he was going, what he could possibly want to go that he had to sneak to get there.

Finally, Draco stopped waking, he sat down in front of a bit of wall, which Harry knew, and then he began to understand why. The Room of Requirement.

"You can come can come out of hiding Potter."

Harry jumped at Draco's words but made his way out from behind the wall he had hidden, making his way over to stand behind Draco.

"Why are you here Potter?" Draco asked, but before Harry could answer he continued, "Here to mock me? Laugh at me for choosing the wrong side? Tell me off before returning to all those happy faces? Return to that Weasley girl so the two of you can live happily ever after?" There was something about his voice that Harry couldn't read; he decided it couldn't be anything that important.

"No," Harry replied sitting down.

"Then why did you follow me?" Draco spat.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly.

"Maybe you are subconsciously waiting for me to thank you for saving me, all the fame just isn't enough for you," Draco replied bitterly.

"No, I was just returned the favor anyway," Harry replied.

"Oh," Draco replied, sadness in his tone, it was then that Harry realized what the earlier tone the blond had which Harry hadn't recognized right away, jealousy.

Almost afraid of the answer he would receive Harry still asked the question that had been in his mind for a while, "Why did you say you didn't recognize me?"

"Because I wasn't sure, and if I got it wrong I would have been in more trouble then I'd ever been in before."

"No, you knew it was me," Harry replied, sitting next to Draco, "Why did you really claim not to recognize me?"

"I guess saying I actually cared about the greater good would not be believed?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

Draco sighed before replying, "Voldemort was a cruel man who was very hard to reason with," he looked away from Harry staring down the corridor like he was expecting someone to walk down it, "I was scared, scared about what would happen after he killed you, scared that he would have little use for us, would just use everyone for him to create his perfect pure race," Draco stopped for a second his eyes glancing back at Harry quickly, "scared of what he'd do to you,"

Harry stared back at Draco, before closing his eyes, and letting out a weak laugh, making Draco quickly glare at him, "I'm not laughing at you," he said quickly.

"Sure sounds like it," Draco replied dryly.

"I'm not," Harry replied, "I was worried about you too, didn't know what would happen to you after I left the manor," he leant over the lightly to kiss Draco, "glad you were worried about me too."

"Wha…?" Draco muttered as they broke apart, "Why did you do that?"

Harry shrugged in response, "Don't know, felt like it, but I don't' think you minded all that much."

"No… but…"

"Don't think about it too much," Harry said, "I know I'm not."

"Of course," Draco replied with a laugh.

The two sat there together, holding hands just staring at the wall in front of them. They stayed like that until Ron and Hermione found them.

**Please review to tell me what you think / idea's you want me to try and write. **

**~Rahsax**


	2. Train Station Love

**Don't ask where I got this idea rom; I just had this picture in my head of Harry and Draco embracing at Platform 9¾ which everyone just staring at them… so I wrote it… minus the '**_**everyone**_** staring at them'. ^^ **

**And then Ron/Hermione turned out to be really fun to write… oops… **

**Train Station Love**

Harry stood at Platform 9¾, Ron complaining loudly about having to go back to school Hermione arguing back.

"I mean it's not that I don't like Hogwarts," Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"Of course."

"I mean, I love the place, it's just… I hate classes."

"They are the whole reason Hogwarts is there in the first place," Hermione pointed out, causing Ron to glare at her.

"That doesn't make it any less sufferable!" Ron replied, "And anyway we just saved the world from Voldemort, we shouldn't have to repeat the grade!"

"We weren't even in school that year Ronald!"

"I thought they'd just give everyone good grades and call it a day!" Of course, from the other conversations around them it appeared that everyone had thought that. But sure enough, in June they all received a letter informing them that the ministry had decided that because of the 'Voldemort fiasco' (their words) all students were to repeat the school grade they were suppose to be completing during the previous school year.

"They couldn't do that Ronald," Hermione snapped only to find Ron wasn't even paying attention, "Hey!"

"Is that Draco?" Ron said pointing threw the crowd. Harry and Hermione turned to look, and sure enough there stood Draco Malfoy next to his mother, neither of them looked their best but they still somehow managed to keep the 'I'm important, move out of my way' persona.

"What does it matter?" Hermione snapped.

"I didn't think the ferret would show his miserable face again," Ron replied.

"Ronald Weasley, now you listen… Harry!" Hermione snapped, turning when she noticed Harry was no longer next to them, instead he was making his way through the crowd towards Draco.

Hermione was about to yell at harry not to do anything stupid when Harry, after getting within earshot of the Malfoys, yelled, "Draco!"

Draco turned; it was then that Hermione saw a glimpse of his almost dead-looking eyes, which quickly brightened after seeing Harry.

"Harry!" Draco replied, excusing himself from his mother's side to go over to the Gryffindor, who quickly pulled the Malfoy into his arms, kissing him lightly.

"Missed you," Harry said, and it was clear that Draco was blushing.

"Missed you too." Hermione could hear Ron blabbering hopelessly next to her.

"Harry… and… Draco… were… together?" he managed to sputter.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione replied exasperated, "You didn't see that coming?" she smiled lightly as Ron shook his head sputtering more, before she walked over to her best friend and his boyfriend, leaving her own behind sputtering.

**Please review and tell me what you think, If you have any idea's you'd like to see me write then tell me them too and I'll see what I can do (I do have a bit of a busy schedule, but I'll do my best.) **

**~Rahsax**


	3. Gossip

**This is a sort-of-sequel to 'Train-Station Love' because I was thinking about how the school would react after something like that. **

**Also, you can probably tell from this I do like Ginny… I'm just not sold on her ending up with Harry; I mean, sure there were worse people to end up with (Cho for example… again, hate not again her; just pairing) but I just didn't really think of them as a couple… Oh well, I'll survive (by writing Drarry fanfiction! ^^) **

**Gossip**

"Did you hear? Potter and Malfoy were apparently seen snogging at Platform 9¾!"

"I didn't just hear, I saw!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, didn't they hate each other last year?"

"Yeah, they did… wasn't Malfoy a Death Eater?"

"What's Potter doing with a guy like him?"

"Malfoy's probably trying to shag his way out of Azkaban."

"That Weasel!"

Draco sighed, hopefully the group walking next to him would move onto another conversation; at least until he got to class and away from the majority of gossiping students. At least people in his Grade just came up to him and Harry and asked them to explain what was going on, not just gossiping behind their backs.

"Do you think Potter will fall for it?"

Draco groaned, of course he wouldn't have such luck. Trying to keep out of the groups sight so they didn't notice and attempt to poster him about it he attempted to speed up. Of course the group did notice him and one of the larger guys in it stormed up to him.

"Don't think we're not onto you," he snapped at Draco; who had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, "We know you're only with Potter so he keeps you out of Azkaban where you belong."

"I don't think you have the right to comment on Harry's and mine's relationship," as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it wasn't going to end well.

A second later his books hit the floor, and the guy was smirking, "Why? Because my blood's not pure enough?" he taunted.

"How about you shut up!" Draco heard someone snap from behind him, and everyone in the corridor turned to see Ginny Weasley storm up to the guy, followed by Luna.

"Why are you protecting him? He stole your boyfriend," the guy commented and Draco stood frozen, watching what was going on, just as surprised as everyone else. 

"I was and never will be Harry Potter's girlfriend!" Ginny snapped, and Draco knew that both Harry and Ginny just though of each other as siblings, and it in fact annoyed Ginny a lot when people assumed the two would end up together. Apparently this was one such time.

"How many times am I going to have to say this before people listen! I am not going to date Harry, I use to like him, yes, but I was 11 at the time, and anyway, he's gay, and in a very happy relationship with Draco. So I think everyone should shut the bloody hell up about things that should not matter and do not effect them!" Everyone was staring at the fuming Weasley before remembering they had classes to get to and quickly moving.

The corridor became less busy and Ginny turned around, collected Draco's books off the floor before handing them to him.

"Thanks…" he muttered and she smiled.

"No problem," she said as he took his books back, "all this gossip is really getting disgusting, but don't worry, everyone whose opinions matter know you and Harry are good together."

She turned around and then left for her next class with Luna.

Draco stared at where she had just been before sighing and heading to his own class, hoping that the gossip would die down soon… or that the students would find something new to gossip about.

"Hey, did you hear Ginny Weasley nearly killed someone because they were insulting Malfoy?"

"Really? Do you think he's shagging her as well?"

…. Something new that wasn't about him.

**Please review & tell me if you want me to try and write something… **

**~Rahsax.**


	4. Gameboys

**I was inspired to write this while I was playing my gameboy… go figure! ^^ **

**It can be read as mpreg, or that if it's just their cannon kids and they're visiting… or if you really want to it can be read that they adopted the kids; I don't really care. **

**Gameboys**

"What is that?" Draco asked, and Harry looked at where his boyfriend pointing which was the devices in their children's hands.

"It's a Gameboy," he replied but Draco's confusion didn't lift.

"And what exactly is that?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed lightly before responding, "It's a muggle gaming decide," he moved to hug Draco lightly watching their children happily play.

"And where, may I ask did they get their hands on a muggle gaming device?" Draco asked, his eyebrow rose.

"I gave it to them."

"You gave it to them!"

"Yes, I was in London for work and I saw it in a shop, I thought they might like it so I got it for them," Harry explained calmly.

"And you didn't think to ask me before you gave it to my son?"

"I didn't think you would really mind," Harry replied kissing Draco lightly, "And anyway, they're having fun, it shouldn't matter that they're getting it from a muggle device."

"I guess you're right," Draco said, "Just don't turn into Arthur Weasley," he joked.

Harry just laughed before kissing Draco on the forehead lightly, "I won't; I actually know how muggle things work."

**Please review and tell me what you think!~ **

**~Rahsax. **


	5. Dorms

**I'm in Slytherin in Pottermore and it mentioned how no 'outsider' had been in the Slytherin dorms for more then 7 thousand years… naturally I thought 'lie' and then wrote this! Because we all know Draco cares about his reputation! ^^ **

**Dorms**

"Did you bring the cloak?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall next to the door to his common room.

"Yeah, but I don't really see what the fuss is; I bring you up to my dorm all the time," Harry replied.

Draco scoffed in response, "That's because you're house has no class like that," he moved wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, "mine however hadn't had someone from another house in it for centuries; and I don't particularly want my housemates to know I'm the one breaking it." He kissed Harry lightly before continuing, "and anyway, It's not for long, I have a private room, once we're in there you can take the cloak off and do whatever you want to me."

Harry smiled before kissing Draco back, "I like that idea," he said and Draco grinned in response.

"Good," he let go of Harry to stand by the door, "Now hurry up, before anyone comes out and sees you!"

Harry grinned before pulling the invisibility cloak over himself, following Draco into the Slytherin common room.

**Please review and tell me what you think / any ideas you want me to write. **


End file.
